This invention relates to an improved structure for atomisers, particularly an anti-leakage and reinforcement structure for the atomiser head of a perfume bottle.
Generally speaking, when a conventional atomiser head is being pressed upon, the coordination of the various component members of the atomiser head will be actuated so that the pressure of the liquid which is being compressed inside the compactly sealed space will be stronger than a supporting force generated by the spring member located at the lower end of a movable valve to enable a triangular shaped valve outlet at the top end of the valve body to be separated from the outlet passage to which it is originally kept in close contact, so as to cause the high pressured liquid to be atomised and sprayed out through the forementioned outlet passage. The utilization of a pumping motion for a component member inside the atomiser head enable the perfume to be atomised and sprayed out from the perfume bottle. In this pumping motion, in addition to the compressed liquid, an appropiate quantity of air being pumped into the air cavity will help form and complete the process of the pumping motion. By practical experience, it proves that difficulty will be encountered if the air cannot enter the air cavity i.e. the compression chamber. That is to say, the liquid will be unable to be smoothly sprayed out. Therefore, it is known to preset an inlet is in the atomiser head to speed up the smooth completion of the pumping motion. As indicated in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional cylinder piston A includes a first portion A1 which has a rather narrow outer diameter and a longer length and a second portion A2 of greater diameter. There is a corner angle in a slanting direction set at the turning angle where the two different diameter portions adjoined each other. This is commonly known as a triangular shoulder A3. The first portion A1 is mounted inside a hollow sleeve B. The sleeve B includes an internal ring body B1. An appropiate gap C is set in between the internal ring body B1 and the first portion A1, while the bottom end B2 of the internal ring B1 is disposed in engagement with the forementioned triangular shoulder A3. Before the perfume atomiser head is activated, the bottom end B2 of the internal ring B1 is being kept in close engagement with the triangular shoulder A3, so that the interior of the air cavity will be separated from the ambient air. However, once the atomiser head is being pressed down to cause the downward movement of the cylinder piston body A, as indicated FIG. 2, a liquid compression motion will be started and, at the same time, the bottom end of the internal ring body B1 will also be separated from the triangular shoulder A3. Thus, the air will enter the air cavity by passing along gap C which is located in between the internal ring B1 and the first portion A1 to complete the pumping motion. Structures similar to the type having an air inlet preset in the atomiser head are commonly found in the products made in various countries in the world. Therefore, it can be referred to as a conventional prior art. However, as shown in the drawing, it can be seen that the engagement between the bottom end B2 of the internal ring B1 and the triangular shoulder A3 will be easily broken when the atomiser head is being pressed down. For instance, the bottom end B2 of the internal ring body B1 will be caused to separate from the triangular shoulder A3, if the atomiser head is slightly pressed when the perfume package is being squeezed upon at the time when the package is being handled and transported. In this way, the liquid which is being contained in the air cavity will be permitted to leak out through the gap C. Consequently, perfume will be found spreading around the atomiser head when the package is being unpacked. This will not only damage the perfume package, but will also seriously ruin the quality of the perfume and spoil its perfect image of a highly luxurious product.